The Three Generations of Alpha Males
by whatever55
Summary: both max and hank have asked him if he was gay... what happens when these three alpha males are stuck in a car and a few awkward questions are asked which brings about a serious conversation... has some humor and drama
1. In the car

**Ok… so I'm really not sure how this story actually turned into what it turned into… I started writing this going for a humorous story of a conversation between Booth, Hank, and Max since both Max and Hank had the same question for him, the question of "Are you gay?"… well that got me thinking what if they met and cornered Booth about it… well this is what it ended up turning into…**

**This story takes place after the 100th episode and a short time before the gravedigger trial.**

**Also if you want to check it out I have another story up that I update every Sunday… that one takes place just before the last 2 episodes of season 4…**

**Hope you enjoy this little 2 shot… please review because I'm really not sure what I think of it… This was definitely unlike anything I've written before…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones I would have more money…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Three Generations of Alpha Males<strong>

* * *

><p>Booth had taken the day off since him and the team of squints had just finished a case and all the paperwork that went with it the day before to go pick his grandfather up from his nursing home. He figured he could take the day off to spend a little extra time with him instead of working for most of the day and then going to pick him up. He really liked that idea because he was going to be missing most of the traffic too.<p>

Pops was going to be spending the weekend with Booth. It had been his idea for a family get-together this weekend, but it was still unknown as to who was actually going to be there. Booth had asked Rebecca if he could get Parker this weekend for it and she had willingly agreed, but she called back earlier in the week telling him that Parker was sick so it depended on if he was feeling better or not. Jared was being Jared and didn't confirm or say no. He just said he didn't know and he'd have to see if there was something else he had to do.

As he was driving to the nursing home, his cell phone rang. He quickly looked at the caller id and answered when he saw that it was Brennan.

"Hey, Bones. What's up?"

"Hey, Booth, sorry, I know you're picking up your grandfather, but can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, Bones. No problem."

"My father was driving back to D.C. from wherever he was and got into a car crash—"

"He ok?" Booth interrupted, concerned for the conman.

"Yeah, he's fine, but he totaled the car. I'd go get him but Hodgins did another stupid experiment because he was bored and the lab is in lockdown currently, plus you're actually closer to him since you were heading out to pick Hank up."

"He needs someone to pick him up?"

"Yes."

"Alright, where is he?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nah. You said he's close by and I can drop him back off at the lab if it's out of lockdown when we get back or if it's still in lockdown he can crash at my place if he needs to until you get out. If you can, just let him know I'll stop by after I pick my grandfather up."

"I'll call the officer whose cell he used to call me, see if he's still at the scene."

"Alright. Where is he?" Brennan gave him the information that her father had given her, which was really just the intersection he was closest to and the street he was actually on.

"Ok. No problem. I actually know right where that is. It's only a couple of blocks away actually. I've ended up driving down those roads a few times when my normal one is under construction. I normally try to avoid them because of all the accidents on that road. Let your dad know I'm on the way and will be there after I pick my grandfather up… actually tell him it may be a little longer. I'm stuck in traffic now. It doesn't look too bad but it will take a little longer to get through. What was Max doing out this way anyway?"

"It's my dad. We probably don't want to know."

"Good point."

"Thanks, Booth. I'll call him now. Bye."

"No problem. Bye." They both hung up the phone. The traffic had just started to clear and Booth started to move when his cell phone rang about ten minutes later. He saw it was Brennan again.

"Hey, What's up? Traffic just started moving again."

"Just letting you know that the officer was still at the scene. I spoke to my father and told him that you were on your way, but that you had to pick someone else up first. He just requests that he doesn't get put in handcuffs this time if he gets stuck in the backseat again."

Booth laughed. "I'll be sure to pull a pair out to make him think they're needed… The lab still under lockdown?"

"Yes, and Cam is really not thrilled."

"How bad is she yelling at Hodgins?"

"I'm quite happy that I was in my office when the lockdown occurred. I can still hear her through the door."

"Ouch… You would think Hodgins would be more careful… Do you have any idea as to when you'll be released?"

"No. They're still trying to figure out what caused the lockdown. Why?"

"Since you have no idea, how's about we make the plan of I bring both Pops and Max back to my place and you call when you get out, then the four of us can grab some dinner."

"Sounds acceptable to me if it's good for them, too."

"Everything will be fine. We'll see you later. I got to go. I'm pulling up to the nursing home now."

"Ok. Tell Hank I said hello."

"You can tell him later when you see him. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Booth saw that Hank was already waiting for him in front, so he just pulled up to the curb. Pops climbed into the front passenger seat and handed Booth a cup of coffee.

"I know how you get when you haven't had enough coffee and had to get up early." Booth laughed, taking the cup and pulling away from the curb.

"I'm not that bad, and it was actually my choice to get up this early, so I'm good." Booth took a swig of coffee and then put the cup in the holder. "Before we head back to my place I need to make one more stop quickly. Bones' dad was in a car accident and he's near here and she's stuck in the lab. Me and Bones were also thinking that I could take him back with us and the four of us could grab some dinner when the lab gets out of lockdown."

"Sounds good, Shrimp. I've been wanting to see her again." Booth picked up the coffee again and took another swig. "So have you slept with her yet?" Booth started choking on the coffee and ended up choking hard enough that some came out of his nose. He glanced over to Pops quickly and saw that Pops was smiling.

"You did that on purpose. I should have known you wouldn't give me a free coffee without a devious plot," Booth said laughing.

"And you say you're prepared for anything… So are you?"

"No, Pops, and please behave when we pick up her father." Booth had the feeling that he should start dreading having offered to pick up Max. He was just remembering now how both of them have asked him at separate times if he was gay. What were they going to put him through when he was trapped in the same car with them?

Booth drove the couple blocks to the street where Max was. He ended up parking further down the street because there were still a few cop cars there. "Wait here. Just let me go get him and I'll be back in a minute," Booth told his grandfather, climbing out of the car.

He walked down the block to the three cars that were basically crushed together. There was one in front of the second and the third was tilted in to the one in front, smashed into the driver's side. He saw Max standing off to the side, the officers talking to each other, and the drivers of the other cars standing and talking to the other members of their family that was in the car. Booth walked over to Max.

"Hey, Max."

"Booth, Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"I was near here picking someone else up anyway. So, what happened? You ok?"

"Fine. I was in the first car. The one to the side swerved into me and the car behind me couldn't stop in time to avoid hitting me. Cops say it's pretty straight forward."

"Until you give them a fake ID, I'm guessing."

"So, who were you picking up out this way?" Max asked, ignoring Booth's statement. Booth chose to let it go, knowing he probably didn't want the answer.

"My grandfather. He's waiting in the car. Bones told me you requested no handcuffs," Booth said smiling. Max laughed.

"I didn't think she'd actually pass on the message."

"You asked her to, so she did. You clear to go?"

"As soon as I get my ID back and everything since no one is pressing charges or looking for money." A police officer came back with Max's ID and a copy of the report that still had to be filed.

"Ok, Mr. Sebastian, everything is taken care of. You're free to go whenever, and the arrangements have been made to get your car taken care of like we spoke about."

"Great, thanks," Max said taking the papers and ID. He looked to Booth. "Now we can get going." They started walking down the block.

"Sebastian? Really?" Booth asked, trying to hide his amusement and shock at that one.

"Ok, so it wasn't one of the better ones my guy created, but it worked."

"What were you doing out this way anyway?" Booth asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Actually, I was coming to surprise a friend of mine a visit. Haven't seen him in a while. Been kinda busy. Thought I'd drop by though and see how the guy was doing." They got to the car and climbed in. Booth went to introduce the two.

"Pops—" he was cut off by Max.

"Hey, Hank, how's it going?"

"Good, real good. You should stop by more often, then you might not need to ask. What've you been doing to avoid coming see me?"

"This and that." Booth was looking back and forth between the two.

"You two know each other?" he asked, as he turned his attention to the road and pulled out.

"Yep," Max told him.

"And you didn't think to tell either me or Bones?"

"We never really did the last name exchange thing. Never made the connection. Never said a daughter or grandson's name either," Max said.

"The topic did come up often enough, but we never really named anyone past our own first names," Pops added. Booth nodded, slightly confused and stunned.

"So, how did you both meet?" he asked. He quickly continued, "Never mind, knowing both of you, I probably don't want to know."

"It's not so bad, Shrimp. We met at a club years ago."

"I really don't think I want to know the rest of this story…"

"Most times its just quick phone calls here and there to talk. First time we're actually seeing each other in… what… about a year?"

"Something like that. So, how's it going?"

"Not bad… been traveling 'round mostly." Booth was still completely confused at the knowledge that his grandfather and Bones' dad knew each other for years, and from a club. He really didn't want to picture that one. He still remembered his grandfather at Club Jiggle-Jiggle… he really didn't want to think about both of them going to a club together. He grabbed his coffee to take a swig and try and get the thought of them at a club out of his head. He was caught off guard by Max's next question. "So, still crocheting?" Booth spit out the coffee he just attempted to drink.

"Max!" he choked.

"Ignore the prude. Apparently I didn't raise him right since he still gets so flustered at talking about it."

"Pops!"

"Loosen up, Shrimp. It's just a question…"

"…that I really don't want to know the answer for." Booth was getting tempted to turn the sirens on to get them back quicker so that he could bail. He tried to change the topic and said the first thing he could think of. "Oh, Max, I also forgot to mention before that Bones came up with the idea that, since she is currently stuck in the lab and doesn't know when she'll get out, she could give us a call and the four of us can meet for dinner." Booth realized right after he spoke that he probably just dug himself a bigger hole and wanted to smack his head against the steering wheel.

"Sounds good… so are you sleeping with her yet?" Booth groaned, having realized that was going to be his next statement.

"No, I'm not." Max leaned forward from the backseat to stick his head between the two front seats.

"You're not really gonna making me ask again in front of your grandfather, are you?"

"I'm not sleeping with her."

"Not the question I was referring to."

"What was the question you were talking about?" Hank asked looking at Max.

"Just drop it, Pops, please!" Booth basically begged knowing what question Max was actually talking about. "And the answer is still no."

"You sure?" Max asked Booth. "I really doubt that answer."

"What was the question?" Hank asked. Max knew Hank was pushy when it came to his grandkids, so he told him.

"I asked him if he was gay. He keeps claiming no." Hank laughed.

"You asked him, too?"

"Yeah, a while ago… after some issues were… resolved. I had always thought they were together, so I told him he was good for her, then he told me they weren't like that so I asked," Max said shrugging. Booth was now clenching his jaw in the front seat, really not liking the turn in conversation. He was starting to think he should have left the conversation about the clubs going. It would have been awkward, but much better than where he knew this conversation was going next. If it went that way, he wasn't really sure he was going to be able to stop himself from snapping at Max.

"Seriously, Shrimp, go for it. I told you she's a keeper. I also told you Rebecca wasn't good for you, so will you start listening to me already."

"Pops, just drop it. Me and Bones, not gonna happen."

"Why, she not good enough or is it cause of my past?"

"Max…" Booth warned. He had the tone of you really don't want to continue with this conversation.

"Come on, Booth, what's the problem? They're not hard questions." Booth was just about done.

"You're right they aren't difficult questions, but are you sure you want to know the answer?"

"Yeah."

"Alright… you're right, you are the problem, but not for the reason you keep asking." His eyes flashed to Max through the rearview mirror. They were dark, and it was very clear as to what he was referring to: Max's abandonment.

"That was years ago. What's that got to do with it? It really shouldn't mean anything with your relationship."

"Wrong again, Max… You fucked up, and she's the one who got hurt." Booth then looked over to his grandfather. "Sorry, Pops, but it's about time he heard it." Booth was pretty embarrassed over his grandfather hearing him basically tell off Max. Max knew he should change the conversation.

"So, what happened at the lab?"

"Not really sure, Bones just said Hodgins did some stupid experiment again. Probably blew something up again. Cam was pissed. You can probably find out more from her later."

"What would he have blown up this time?"

"It's Hodgins… I tend to not want to find out."

"Hodgins is the bug guy you've told me about, right?" Hank asked.

"Yeah."

"What's bugs got to do with exploding things?"

"I've found it's best not to ask when it comes to him. Then you won't have to worry about being dragged down too." Booth's cell phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Booth."

"Hey, Seeley," Rebecca's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, how's he feeling?"

"Still not good. He's still got a fairly high fever. I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for him tomorrow. Sorry, Seeley. He was looking forward to it too."

"Don't worry. We can try to do another soon. Still not really sure of what's going on with it anyway."

"I'll tell him you said that so he isn't too disappointed. He also asks that you tell your grandfather that he says hi."

"I'll let him know. Tell him to feel better too and that I'll see him soon."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Booth hung up the phone and looked to his grandfather. "Sorry, Parker's still sick and won't be able to come. He says hi though."

"What about your brother?"

"Unknown."

"So right now it's just me and you?"

"Sounds like it."

"Did I miss something?" Max asked from the backseat.

"We were doing a family get together this weekend, but it seems as if it's down to me and Pops."

"How's about your squints, shrimp?"

"Yeah, when Bones calls that they're out of lockdown I'll tell her to invite them over. Probably move it to the park for a BBQ then too, more room than in my apartment."

"Am I invited?" Max asked from the back.

"Why not… We'll make a party out of it." Booth saw that the traffic was slowing down again. He slowed to a stop as all of the cars in front of him stopped. "Great, more traffic." The three men fell into a fairly awkward silence after their initial conversation. None of them knew how to get onto a different topic and they knew Booth wasn't going to continue with the previous conversation. Max and Hank figured they'd have to try again later, when Booth was distracted and maybe more likely to answer.

The cars were still at a standstill when Booth's cell started going off again. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Brennan. He answered.

"Hey, Bones. How's it going at the lab?"

"It's actually getting much better. The incident is actually not nearly as bad as initially thought. Cam is still furious with Hodgins though. We should be out of lockdown within the hour."

"That's great. We might actually be out of traffic by then. Give a call back when you're free and we'll come pick you up since at this rate we'll still be in the car anyway."

"I was calling to see if you made it back to your apartment yet, but I guess I just got my answer… The traffic is really that bad?"

"Yeah… I'm guessing there's an accident up the road… Also Pops suggested to invite the rest of the squints and you to a BBQ Saturday. He wants to meet the team. Can you ask them about it and let me know later who's going to come."

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you know who said they'll come when you pick me up."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

"Bye." Brennan hung up.

Booth glanced at the two others in the car briefly. "So she's inviting the squints for the BBQ and thinks they'll be free soon. I told her that we'll pick her up at the lab when we get out of traffic to go get some food. It'll be a little early for dinner, but all of us didn't have lunch because of the lockdown and traffic."

"Sounds good, Shrimp."

"So where we going for food anyway?" Max asked.

"Probably the diner like normal. I figured ask Bones when we pick her up; see if she has anywhere she'd rather go."

After some time of crawling along in traffic, Booth was finally nearing the Jeffersonian. His cell phone rang. He answered, seeing that it was Bones again.

"Hey, Bones. Finally out of lockdown?"

"Yes. Where are you now?"

"Pulling up in front of the lab entrance now actually. Come on out." Booth said pulling up to the entrance.

"Ok. I'll be out in a few minutes." Brennan hung up. After Booth pulled up, Hank climbed out of the front seat and into the back, figuring Brennan would want her normal seat.

Brennan came out and climbed into the car a few minutes later, like she said.

"Diner work for you?" Booth asked.

"Sure. Hodgins, Cam, and Angela all said that they'll be at the BBQ. They also told me to tell you to call any of them if you need someone to bring something."

"Ok. I'm pretty sure I got everything covered though… Did you know that Pops knows Max?" Booth responded, pulling away from the lab.

"We're still here, and can hear you, Shrimp?"

"Yeah, I know," Booth responded to Hank

"I did not know that… How?" Brennan asked.

"You really don't want that info."

"Booth, she's nowhere near as uptight as you… We met at a club years ago… The ladies liked us… thought we were pretty good looking and funny back then…"

"Ok, Max, seriously…can we change the conversation now?"

"I actually have to agree with Booth for a change. While it is perfectly natural, I find I'm not too fond of the idea of you going… what does Angela call it?..."

"Clubbing," Booth told her.

"Yeah." They happened to get to the diner at this point and Booth pulled into a spot.

"Come on, peoples. I'm hungry and could really go for a slice of pie right now too," Booth said starting to climb from the car.

"You always want pie," Brennan and Hank told him at the same time, then they all laughed at how well they both knew him as Booth shrugged, not denying it. They walked into the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was part 1 of 2… let me know what you think please as I said before I'm not sure what I think of it… I'll post 2 soon hopefully in a few days…<strong>


	2. In the diner and lab

**Ok… so I'm really not sure how this story actually turned into what it turned into… I started writing this going for a humorous story of a conversation between Booth, Hank, and Max since both Max and Hank had the same question for him, the question of "Are you gay?"… well that got me thinking what if they met and cornered Booth about it… well this is what it ended up turning into…**

**This story takes place after the 100th episode and a short time before the gravedigger trial.**

**Also if you want to check it out I have another story up that I update every Sunday… that one takes place just before the last 2 episodes of season 4…**

**Hope you enjoy this little 2 shot… please review because I'm really not sure what I think of it… This was definitely unlike anything I've written before…**

**Also some of you may not like the direction this part takes but this is how it flowed… there will be an explanation at the bottom of why I'm leaving this as I am as well… it does not explain though how it took the direction it took however because I'm not really sure how it got to be like this. Initially, when I started this I had planned on a purely humorous conversation between the three men. Well, that didn't happen.**

**Thank you to everyone who put this story on their favorites or alerts list and thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones I would have more money…**

* * *

><p>They took their normal table at the diner. Brennan took the seat next to the window with Booth taking the seat next to her and her father taking the seat across from her. Hank sat across from Booth.<p>

They were soon ready to order: Booth, a burger with extra fries, this way he might be able to eat some before Brennan took them all; Brennan a soup and salad; Max and Hank also went with a burger, but with the normal amount of fries, all of them also ordered shakes. Booth had tried to discourage his grandfather from getting all the junk because of his health, but Hank just told him to mind his business and let him indulge every once in a while.

"So, what exactly did Hodgins do to the lab this time?" Booth asked Brennan.

"I'm not entirely sure. Cam is being fairly quiet about what happened, but I know that I did hear a few large bangs and crashes before the alarms started to sound," Brennan told him as the waitress brought over their shakes.

"How much trouble is he getting in with Cam?"

"I don't know. I don't believe though the damage was as extensive as Cam initially thought or as extensive as the crashes made it seem."

"Well, that's good." Their food was brought to the table and they started to eat.

"So—" Max started to say when he was cut off by Booth's and Brennan's cell phones. Booth groaned as he went to answer the phone.

"We just finished a case. Don't we ever get a break?" he grumbled. "Booth," he answered the call.

"Only when murderers take a break," Max told him as Booth started listening to the caller. Brennan had her phone to her ear too.

"Right…ok…be there soon," Booth told the caller. He hung up; so did Brennan.

"Got to go to work?" Max asked.

"Apparently murderers don't care about interrupting family meets."

"We don't know how long the body's been there for. The body might have been there for a while so the murder could have been a while ago," Brennan reminded him.

"Well then they should have been more considerate and hide the body in a more noticeable place."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of them trying to not get caught?"

"I don't see a problem. They'd be caught at some point anyway, and they have more of a chance of being caught once we get brought in. These idiots should know this by now… So, what do we do with your dad and Pops?"

"You know we are right here," Max responded.

"Yeah, Shrimp. I might be getting old, but I'm not deaf."

"You both are going to need to go to the lab anyway again after you retrieve the body, so how about we stay, finish our meals, pay, and then head to the lab and meet you both there when you get back with the body. I can show your grandfather around a little," Max suggested.

Booth was a little worried about what they were actually going to discuss and plan and such now that they knew exactly who the other was, especially with Max being Max, but he realized that it was the most reasonable solution.

"Ok… sounds good… Let's go, Bones," Booth said, getting up from the table. She stood as well. They both told them that they would see them later at the lab and left.

After they left the diner, Max turned to Hank.

"We got to plan something with those two. I want grandkids and I'm sure you want more great grandkids."

"What do you have in mind?"

"At the BBQ…" Max started as they headed to the lab to wait for Booth and Brennan to get back from the crime scene.

* * *

><p>After a while Booth and Brennan were back at the lab. They were bickering like normal.<p>

"… and are all law enforcement officers imbeciles? It certainly appears that way…" Brennan continued on the rant she had started in the car. She was furious.

"You do realize I'm law enforcement too technically, right?" Booth asked trying to interrupt her rant and get her to stop insulting the people in his profession.

"They couldn't even figure out that they weren't human remains. They were obviously the remains of a Pan Troglodytes."

"Obviously, and it was so easy to tell that only from the small part of the skull that was sticking out of the ground," Booth said sarcastically.

"It was very obvious…"

"Bones! You said it yourself, it was a chimp. Chimps are the closest relations to humans. Don't they share like 99% of DNA with humans?"

"Actually that's been discredited, it's more like only 94%."

"Still, it's more than 90%. As in chimps are close enough to humans where it's reasonable that a chimps skull could be confused with a humans after it's been buried in the ground for years when only part of it is showing."

Brennan scoffed at his statement. "Hardly. There are still very distinct features that would allow—"

"I'm going to see if I can find Max and Pops," Booth said, interrupting her. He walked off, not wanting to hear her continue to put everyone down for a simple mistake that many people who do not see skeletons for a living would probably make. It had been obvious once the entire skull was unearthed that it wasn't human, but when they arrived only the top of the skull could be seen. Even to him the top looked human and he'd been working with her for years. But, of course it was obvious to her that it wasn't human immediately so it should have been obvious to everyone else too and he got to listen to her rant on the way back to the lab how they should not have wasted her time, that her time was far too valuable.

He found Max and Pops talking to Hodgins. Hodgins' back was to Booth.

"Hey guys," Booth said. Hodigins turned around to face Booth. Booth tried to contain his laughter when he saw blue goop hanging from the front part of Hodgins' hair. "Your experiment gone wrong?" Booth asked between chuckles.

"I just need to wash it out later, nothing to damaging."

"How dead are you with Cam?"

"Maybe you could talk her down a little for me? Or you did date her for a while, tips on how to get back on her good side may be useful. What type of jewelry does she like? Perfume? Anything?"

"That bad huh. And Cam doesn't really take bribes. Sure if she likes it enough she'll take it but it won't mean anything to you getting back on her good side."

"I'm going talk to Temperance," Pops said. Booth watched him get to her office, then turned his attention back to Max and Hodgins.

"… you didn't really think that your idea of doing that was a good one or that it would work, did you?" Max was saying.

"No, not really. It was still fun though. Next time I need to remember to wait until a day Cam is out of the lab though." Hodgins said. Booth and Max had seen Cam coming up behind him but didn't say anything while he was speaking. The looks of amusement on both of their faces though told him that she was behind him though. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, Dr. Hodgins," Cam told him. "And if she gets called in on one of her days off because of another stupid experiment that wasn't even expected to work, you can be sure that said performer of the experiment will pay dearly. Are we clear?" Max and Booth were trying to hold back their laughter at the look of terror on Hodgins face.

"Yes…" Hodgins gulped.

"Good." Cam said leaving them. Booth decided to follow.

"So, what are you going to do to him, Camille?"

"Nothing, Seeley. It's just fun watching him squirm and panic over trying to figure out what I'd do to him… and don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley. You know he was thinking about trying to bribe you to get on your good side again."

"Yeah… you know how well that would work…"

"That's what I told him…"

"Good boy."

"What am I a dog now?" Booth asked in amusement at her approval.

"What type of dog treat would you like? Alpo? A Scooby Snack?" Cam asked smiling.

Booth's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Caroline. "It's Caroline. I got to take this," he told her. Cam left him to take the call and went back to her office.

* * *

><p>Brennan went to her office after Booth walked off. She went over to her desk to update some files that she keeps on her computer and then check her emails. After a short time Hank came into her office.<p>

"Temperance, back from the scene already?" Hank asked walking in.

"Hank, yes, it was a complete waste of my time. Booth went to look for you and my father. Did you see him?"

"Yeah, Shrimp found us. He's busy talking to your dad and one of your squints," Hank said flopping down on her couch in a fashion almost identical to Booth. Brennan continued to work on her computer. Hank knew that he just had to come right out with what he wanted to talk about. He knew he couldn't talk to her about it if Booth was around because his grandson would try to change the subject to protect her like normal. He noticed that something on her computer really had her attention, so he decided to ask about that first. "What's got you so focused on your computer?"

"An email."

"About?" Hank asked when it was clear she wasn't going to explain without being asked.

"I've been asked to be the head of a very prestigious dig on the Maluku Islands. It's a huge opportunity and I'm reading over the details again."

"Wow, congratulations. That must be a huge honor."

"They would have been foolish not to ask me. I am the best in my field."

"Are you going to take the position?"

"I've contacted them for more information about the responsibilities I'd have for the year long dig."

"Wow. A year really? What did Shrimp say when you told him you are planning on leading a year long dig?" he asked hoping that this would eventually allow him to broach what he really wanted to ask.

"I don't see how my accepting the dig would have anything to do with Booth?"

"You work together. You'd be leaving him partner-less for a while."

"He'd still be able to do his job without me." Hank figured this was the opening he was looking for. He knew he'd catch her off guard with his next question and hoped it would be enough to get clear answers from her.

"What's this I hear about Shrimp asking to give a relationship a shot and you shooting him down?" He knew that this might have sounded somewhat harsh but he needed to shock her.

She looked up quickly from her computer screen, startled like he had expected, but she looked back to the screen before responding. "I don't know what you know about that event, but yes, he asked and I said no. It was a while ago so I hardly see how that is relevant. It's over with. It was decided a relationship would never work between us. It's done."

"Really? Why'd you say no?"

"I just said. It was decided a relationship would never work between us."

"Who decided? You? Or did you decide that together?"

"A relationship would never work between us." Hank realized that it was her that made the decision and his grandson just gave into her like normal.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it!" Hank said with such conviction that she startled again before looking back at her screen.

"The FBI wouldn't let us work together if something was started and a relationship would end badly so we would lose everything."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say."

"I'm a genius. I don't say stupid things. It's true."

"Is it true because you say it's true or is it actually true?" He continued to speak before she could comment on his last question. "You say you don't want to start a relationship because YOU think it would end badly and destroy your work partnership and you working together is more important to you. Would you say both is true?"

"Yes. Our work is the most important thing. If we were to start a relationship the FBI would sever our partnership and eventually our relationship would end too."

"And where are your facts?"

"Excuse me?" she asked finally looking at him completely.

"You like facts. You do everything based off of facts. Where are the facts that the relationship would end? Where are the facts that the FBI would split you up? You have no evidence of other partnerships like yours being split up. You and Shrimp have been in some form of a relationship for years. Hell, you even tried to get rid of him after working a case with him and he kept coming back… You say having a work partnership is the most important thing to you and you want to keep it so you didn't want a real relationship with him because YOU believe it would affect that."

"Yes. It was a logical decision. I say no. We continue as we were."

"Wow. Never mind what I said before. THAT was the stupidest thing you've ever said." He continued before she could speak again. "It was a logical decision… You really think things will stay the same… Eventually, he'll find someone that does want him and is willing to take the risk with him. Shrimps told me about some of the dinners and lunches and events you guys do outside of working hours. Who do you think he'd be doing it with when he does find someone who wants him? You want the work with him you say and that it's very important to you?"

"Our work is very important," she said ignoring his first comments about things staying the same.

"Can't be that important to you if you're so willing to toss that aside too to go on a year long dig without even telling him. One thing about Shrimp, once it's clear to him he's not wanted he tries for something new. Sometimes he goes back to what he was doing or where he was, sometimes the change was for the better and it stays. You threw a real relationship away. You're throwing the work away too. He'll get the message this time, then where will you be." They then heard Booth's voice.

"Hey, Pops, where'd you go? We got to head out, I got to stop at the Hoover quickly." Booth called from somewhere in front of Brennan's office.

"Hold your horses, Shrimp. I'm coming…" Hank called back. "Damn boy is so impatient when he's kept waiting." Hank said with a smile. Brennan gave a weak smile back as Booth came into the office.

"Hey, we really got to go. Caroline wants something and we really don't want to keep her waiting trust me on this one Pops." He then noticed the tension in the room. "Everything ok?"

"Fine," Brennan told him.

"Ok," he said, not having the time to dig deeper. "See you and the squints at the BBQ."

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you later, Bones," Booth said as he and Pops left the office, Pops slightly behind Booth. Max looked at Pops on their way out. Pops shrugged his shoulders and Max got the message. He had no idea if their plan was going to work. They just hoped it did because if it didn't things would have the potential to become disastrous with Booth and Brennan's relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… so that was part 2 and the final part… I'm leaving the BBQ out for a reason. I could take the story one of two ways… I could write it where the plan fails but no one (including myself) would like that or… I could write it where the plan works and all of you are happy with Booth and Brennan being together and I could write it how most of you would prefer… of Brennan going back to being the perfect being and the one who is always right and everything and the one who never makes a mistake and the one who's always the victim with Booth… but I do not see her that way at all so I won't write it that way in fact I would say Booth is the victim to her more but they have both hurt each other. If you want my opinion of who is at fault with everything that happened in any of the seasons, who is actually in love with who, my opinion of any of the seasons, or anything else feel free to review this chapter asking or send me a pm and I'll respond as quickly as I can. I'm also fully expecting many of you to not like my Brennan in this chapter or my comments about her not being the victim and that she's done most of the hurting so I am fully expecting to receive some flames for this. All I ask is that if you do feel the need that you need to flame me have the guts to sign in so I can respond defending my ideas. Anyone who flames someone anonymously I just believe is a coward who just wants to put other people's opinions down because they don't match their own thoughts and feelings and has nothing to support their own opinions…<strong>

**I do hope though if you enjoyed it still you will also leave a review…**


End file.
